


Moving On

by honeyedcombs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedcombs/pseuds/honeyedcombs
Summary: Leon and Sonia get engaged, and once again, Raihan and Nessa have to confide in each other.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> sigh. i cant believe i wrote this. have some angst. ive been feeling like utter shit so i decided to channel that Negativity into writing. The premise is simple; leon and sonia get engaged, and raihan and nessa have to cope.
> 
> for the record, i do Not in fact ship leon/sonia. this is purely for the purpose of this fic. anyways, i hope yall enjoy😖

The low light of the bar casts an almost eerie glow. It's around 2AM; usually a peak time for patrons, but tonight is somehow different. The place is empty, save for two noticeable figures seated at the counter.

"And what will you two be having tonight?" The bartender asks, perusing the many bottles of alcohol. From light and airy drinks to heavy and earthy. One of the figures merely sighs.

"How much does that bottle cost?" Her voice rings out plainly, and the bartender looks surprised. 

"Ma'am, it's quite a lot, are you sure-" he questions, disbelief as clear as day. He watches as she fishes a wad of cash out of her pocket.

"This about cover it?" she grumbles, and the bartender nods fervently, grabbing another 2 bottles from the shelves and placing it down on the counter. "You can go." She waves dismissively, and he bows, scurrying off to the back room. 

The soft jazz of the bar is only accompanied by the clink of shot glasses.

"Seriously, Ness, did you have to be so harsh? Poor guy looked scared shitless," Raihan chuckles lowly, raising his hands in defense when Nessa shoots him a glare. His hand dwarfs the shot glass easily, and he picks it up with his thumb and index finger, tilting it back and forth, watching the liquid slide against the glass. "Cheers." He raises it half-heartedly. 

"What could we possibly be cheering for?" She asks, hand gripping her own glass and raising it anyways.

"Oh, I don't know," he rest his cheek against his palm. "Congrats to losing the love of our life in the same night?" He asks. Nessa glares at him before her face contorts, a snort leaving her lips before she starts to laugh, no,  _ cackle. _ It's bitter and it stings but Raihan knows it all too well, so he joins in. They only stop when the tears start to slip from her eyes, the snot starting to drip from his nose.

They take the first shot together. 

It burns on the way down. 

"We're real fucked, huh." Raihan murmurs, a sad smile on his face. It's not a question. It's merely fact. 

"Me? I'm not the one who fell for the hottest man in Galar." She snickers into her palm. Raihan huffs, grabbing the bottle and topping each of their glasses off.

"Fat lot of good that did you. You ended up falling for the hottest woman." He counters, delicately tracing the rim of his glass with his fingertip. 

"Yeah…" she breathes out, barely lifting her hand as a mediocre toast before she downs the whole glass again.

"You know, you actually did look real good tonight." Raihan comments, sizing her up. The low cut, strapless long sleeved white velvet dress suited her well, matching the white silk woven into her hair to complement the blue streaks. 

"Not so bad yourself." She says, smiling a little solemnly. The dark suit fitted Raihan well in all the right places. "Not like it matters."

And it didn't. 

The biggest gala in Galar being held at one of the most renowned locations, the former Rose Tower that had recently been revamped. The perfect opportunity for her to confess her love. And what for?

  
  
  


_ "We have an announcement to make!" Leon's voice cut through the crowd of people as he tapped a fork against a glass. Sonia clung closely to his side, a nervous smile on her face, cheeks dusted a pretty pink as she gazed at him adoringly.  _

_ Something immediately began to sink within Nessa's stomach. The sound of the crowd fizzled out, the cheers and hoots and hollers merely background noise. Someone bumps her. She clenches her jaw, turning and hoping her face doesn't convey her distress.  _

_ It's Raihan. _

_ He looks just as miserable as she feels. She watches closely, sees as he swallows the lump in his throat. _

_ "He told me tonight. Right before the party started. I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you before-" he ceases immediately, and her gaze shoots up as she sees Leon and Sonia headed their way. _

_ "So, what did you two think of the news?" Leon sounds like a cup overflowed; Nessa feels like a cup less than empty. She glances over to Sonia and forces herself to smile. _

_ "I-I'm very happy for you two," she swallows. Hands shaking, voice trembling, she continues. "It was about time." Sonia beams at her, and she lowers her gaze. Stares down at her feet, white heels that haven't even been put on the market yet; only modeled by her, across from Sonia's bright green open-toe heels, vibrant green nail polish clashing with the marble floor. _

_ "Ah, but I can't help but think it's too soon!" Sonia frowns, worrying her bottom lip. "What do you think, Nessa?" She asks, eyes waiting for an answer. All the eyes are on her, in fact. She opens her mouth to speak, but Raihan steps in front of her, snaggletooth grin on display. It's practiced; the one he uses to placate especially aggressive fans. He claps Leon on the shoulder, then Sonia, and squeezes them into an awkward three way hug. He glances over his shoulder at Nessa, eyes darting to the balcony before he releases the newly engaged. _

_ "The deed's been done. Now, time for the real discussion," he smirks, crossing his arms in a faux menacing pose. "Am I best man or not?" The room echoes with laughter, and Nessa feels herself remembering how to breathe as Raihan leads their friends away, presumably to talk their ear off about other trivial things related to their wedding. She practically stumbles to the balcony, and when the night air ghosts against her lips, she sucks it in desperately, like a fish out of water.  _

_ She stands there for the rest of the night, and not long after the party ends, Raihan is by her side, arm around her shoulder. _

_ "Let's go get sloshed." He's not requesting; it's something that they both need. Nonetheless, he waits patiently for her silent nod, and the two head out silently. _

  
  
  


"Hey! I'll have you know that my fans love my look right now." Raihan's voice snaps her out of her reverie, and she grabs the bottle for another shot. Raihan huffs and pushes the shot glass away, and hands her the bottle with a knowing look. She silently thanks him, watching as he pops open another one and takes a nice, long swig. "Your fans will probably like yours too. Oh, let's take one together. They'll eat it up."

"You'll make it seem as if we're together, dumbass. Can't have you tarnishing my name." She leans in regardless, and Rotom flits around them, taking a snap. Raihan sifts through the photos, fingers tapping a mile a minute before he hits post. She gazes over it herself, and is pleasantly satisfied. Comments are already flooding in about how pretty they look, and Raihan seems satisfied to scroll through the compliments, until he pauses. She watches as he grips his phone tightly, his eye twitching slightly. She glances over to see a comment from both Leon and Sonia. 

"He's gotta be messing with me. He knows we're just friends." Raihan stuffs his phone in his pocket a little too harshly.

"He's just trying to be nice." Nessa mumbles, sipping from the bottle again. She's starting to feel woozy.

"He  _ knows _ that I'm gay, Nessa." He frowns, taking another hearty chug himself, and slamming the bottle against the polished wood.

"Oh." Is all she can say. Sonia didn't know she was a lesbian. Not like she could relate. She hears Raihan heave, and she glances at him. He's resting his head in his arms, sniffling. "C'mon. It's okay." She places a hand on his back, but she knows the words sound empty. She's probably trying to convince herself more than she's trying to convince him. 

"Don't lie to me, Ness." He says into his arm, sighing. He reaches for the bottle again, but she slides it away from him. She squints, already seeing the tears slip from his eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" She asks, and he shoots her a glare, something along the lines of 'you totally would'. Her shoulders hike up, but she shoots him a shaky smile. "Besides, we both deserve better, right?"

"Uh huh…" he grumbles.

"A-And we could get anyone we wanted, right?" She's trying her best to hype him up a little. It's almost 3 in the morning but they could probably still hit a club  _ somewhere _ . "Maybe it's about time me and you went out for a night on the town." She laughs a little, reminiscing some of their more thrilling outings. Raihan groans, sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes uselessly.

"Wanna battle?" He asks. Of course he'd want to. She rests her cheek in his palm, eyeing her shot glass again.

"The public will start to think I'm your rival." She jokes, and it's enough to get Raihan to smile, albeit just a little.

"Don't think I'd mind that…" he sits up straight, and looks at her. "Be honest with me, Nessa."

"Yes? What is it?" She straightens up considerably, putting her full attention on him.

"When are you gonna start planning the bridal shower?" He asks. She raises an eyebrow, and he rolls his eyes at her. "Sonia is definitely gonna choose you for Maid of Honor. You've gotta do something. Can't wallow forever when there's a wedding up ahead."

"Huh? I am  _ not- _ " she protests, frowning.

"You are. Even more than me. Well, maybe it's 'cause you're a Water-type-"

"Oh, shut it," she grins. "What about you, Mr. Best Man? I'm sure you're gonna have to give the nice little speech-"

"Don't remind me…" he sulks. He eyes the bottle of alcohol, but doesn't reach for it. He frowns. "Ness, I don't think I'm ever going to get over this."

"Neither am I," she smiles. "It's why we've got each other, right?" She slaps him on the back a little hard, and he jolts.

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon, let's get outta here. I ain't gonna drink myself silly. Not tonight." He moves to stand up, and stumbles a little.

"Looks like you already have." She snickers, but she's stumbling a bit herself, and for once she curses herself for wearing these stupid pretty heels. He wraps an arm around her shoulder to steady her. 

There's still a very painful throb in her heart, and she doesn't think it'll be going away anytime soon, but it will eventually. 

As they stumble onto the quiet streets in Wyndon, Nessa thinks that perhaps, she can live with this.

It'll just take time.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write angst that well lmao. but i hope this was enjoyable!
> 
> please feel free to send requests for ships!(As long as its not pedophilia, incest, yknow, the gross stuff)
> 
> also someone please hold me at gunpoint i have like 30 swsh fic wips that i have been refusing to finish cause im a professional procrastinator😔
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoyed! please leave kudos and comments if you feel inclined to do so!


End file.
